wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Whirl
Owner Whirl is based off of a character from another series. Bless that character's soul. Description Whirl has a very typical build for a Rainwing. His chest is slightly bigger and his waist is along the lines of almost unhealthy. He has a couple scars going through his wings giving them a ragged look. he is missing his right eye his left is a bright yellow. he is missing half a talon on his right front paw and an entire talon on his left paw. Whirl rarly ever changes color and when he does its important to pay attention to the color that'll swirl across and leave as quickly as it came. he keeps most of his body a dark navy blue with sky colored scales around his chest, his back feet, near his leg joints and the top his tail. he has a bit of pale orange on his chest. he has a mask of black scales around his eyes. He wears a shoulder band with a gun attached to it. The Gun is a black semi automatic shotgun. around his left paw he has a broken watch it doesn't work and some of the glass on it is cracked he says he keeps it around for nostalgia purposes. Personality One of the more noticable features about Whirl are many small scars and that he has missing talons and a missing eye. This is because he likes to fight in fact it likes it a little to much. he doesn't hangaround Rainwings because of this in fact for most of the war (which he joined a year after it started at the age of seven) he was fighting along side SkyWings because of their tendecies. After so many years of fighting he's become a bit of a problem for others because he'll make excuses every once and a while (though still very rarely) Don't get yourself wrong though he's one twisted dragon. He's a Sociopath and an extreme one at that. One of the most convicing aspects proving this is that when he ws in the war and he killed someone by accident of purpose he would sometime mutilate the bodies though he did eventually set it on fire and hasn't done anything like it since it's still a very terriffing aspect of his mind. He can be slightly snide and sarcastic from time to time, and he often doesn't work with others though he will like to work with certain dragons. HistoryCategory:RainWingsCategory:Males In Time Line form Pre-war Born two years before the war around 1 1/2 takes an intrest in time and watches Begining of The War Age three Stays in the jungle and starts trying to make watches Age four makes first working watch and keeps it Age five starts a business Age six moves to the SkyWing kingdom hoping for more profit . month later he starts setting up a shop . five months later he starts making watches . a month after that he is brought before the queen for trespassing and the queen says that if he fights for her in the war she'll let him continue to sell he agrees Age seven he goes off to fight Age eight through nine fighting for the SkyWings Age ten loses the talon on his left hand Age 11-13 no injuries Last Ten Years of The War Age 14 no injuries Age 15 loses part of right talon and eye in a fight Age16-21 no major events Age 22 Gets impaled somehow lives War Ends Age 23 Can't make watches anymore and moves to the Scorpion Den Age 24-Present hang's around the Scorpion Den sometimes starting fights but mostly keeping to himself Trivia . unlike most RainWings he doesn't really like fruit he perfers small animals liek lizards and rabbits . He does like sunbathing he'll often curl up on rocks and won't get up till he's ready to Category:Content (QuestionTheSandwing) Category:Characters Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction